The inventive concept relates to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device preventing current leakage and associated unexpected programming. The inventive concept is also related to an erase method for a non-volatile memory device.
Certain types of non-volatile memory, such as flash memory, are electrically erasable and programmable. Despite the relative ease of data manipulation provided by electrical programming and erasing, non-volatile memory is yet able to retain stored data in absence of applied power making it an excellent choice for many technical applications.